Percy Jackson Heir of Slytherin
by TheDeathEaterDemigod
Summary: Percy Jackson has been having strange dreams lately. People are dieing, and he has no idea why. Find out more, I stink at summaries, Percy Jackson is Voldemort grandson. There. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

* * *

_The windows were dark from the black night, torches lit up upon the cold stone walls, the hall was incredibly long. Doors were leading into other rooms. I saw a girl... I felt like I knew her. Her dark eyes full of confidence. She was walking towards me, unaware of the danger that lurked beyond that one door. I saw him, a man in robes, ready to strike. He was holding a stick._

"Percy..."

_The girl knew something was up. She was walking slower now. She was right in front of the door when it burst open, smacking her in the face. She stumbled backwards "Here already?" The man laughed. She merely smiled, ironicly._

"Percy, wake up.."

_"Sir, I am not scared of you. I only came here so I could tell you to back off, I know Percy will never join you. You will never be a true ruler."_

_"Very well then, I shall make this quick and easy. Avada Kedavra!" He shouted. A green light, and the girl, Kylie Sparks, was lying dead, on the ground. She was the newest Athena camper._

"Perseus Jackson Wake up!" My eyes flung open. I was sweating, my heart was pounding against my chest. I looked up to see an annoyed pair of stormy grey eyes.

"What... Oh, Annabeth... What time...?"

"10 o' clock. Your late for the counselor meeting. Chiron sent me to get you." I scrambled to my feet. _Shoot, not again._ I thought. Luckily enough I slept with my clothes on. Annabeth looked at me with a face of disgust.

"What" I asked.

"You're not even going to change?"

"Nope." I said.

"Boys." She muttered, rolling her eyes. Together we walked to the meeting at the big house. My hair was all scuffed up. We walked in, and I saw everyone. Jason and Piper we going all lovey dovey on each other, Katie and Travis were gossiping, no doubt, while Connor was putting something that looked oddly like bugs into Travis' shirt, Clarrise was arguing with Thalia, and Nico was about to kill Leo for some reason. Pollux was looking at his watch bored, as Lou Ellen tried to get his attention. Clovis and Butch were arm wrestling, Clovis looked ready to sleep. Chiron was watching the whole thing with intense amusement.

"Hey guys!" I said, sitting next to Leo, and Annabeth sat next to me.

"Hey Percy!" Piper smiled.

"So.. What are we discussing today?" I asked.

"Well, the usual. Chariot races, Capture the flag, and war-" Thalia was saying, but I rudely cut her off.

"War? What war?! We JUST beat Gaia. Come on. No more wars, seriously." I said.

"The Romans, their getting a little.. Er.. Mad. A titan rose from tatarus-" I flinched at the name, me and Annabeth had some bad memories, with the 50 headed Hydra, and it was... Bad. My movement wasn't unnoticed, people gave me and Annabeth sympathetic looks. "-And now he's leading the Romans against us." Thalia said.

"How do we know all of this?" Annabeth asked. Thalia pointed to Jason. Jason looked over to us, for the first time in all of the meeting, And frowned. He glared daggers at me, as I smirked. You see, me and Jason kind of had a fight, and I kind of drowned the poor kid. Leo had to break us up. I regret nothing.

"Oh I see, now, I'm guessing that's all we know for now?" Annabeth asked. Thalia nodded. "Well then, let's start with Capture the flag, shall we?"

"I say we put some monsters in the woods, not extremely horrible monsters, but like little things." Katie suggested.

"I like that idea." Travis agreed. Connor looked like he was about to throw up at his twins reaction.

"That actually is a good idea." I agreed.

The rest of the meeting went by really fast, and before I knew it, it was done.

**Harry's POV.**

* * *

Me, Ron, and Hermione just stared at Dumbledore in disbelief.

"So your telling me, You-know-who Had a daughter, that went unnoticed?" Ron said, shocked.

"Correct." Dumbledore confirmed.

"So, what do you want us to do about it? Is his daughter a threat?" I asked.

"Not so much his daughter, more like his grandson."

"A grandson too?!"

"Yes Harry. He's your age, and it's your job to get him onto our side. Me and you will personally go to his house and invite him to Hogwarts, we can not let him become a Death Eater"

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Hehe, Time warp to August!-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**Percy's POV **

Camp was over for the year, and I was going to atleast _try _to go to school. I had missed school one whole entire year, so I may be behind a year. Also, I missed my mum, and I even missed Paul. Me and Annabeth, hand in hand, walked a few miles down to the nearest bus station. Her dad came to pick her up, and I planted a kiss on her cheek. She blushed and walked away, wishing me a good summer. I myself, took a bus, to my mothers new house. It was in Manhattan, and it was an actual house, not an apartment. Paul payed for it. It had two bedrooms, a two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and it was right next to the water. A small lake. I walked into the small house as my mother greeted me with a kiss.

"Percy, there are some people here to see you." She said.

Uh oh. That never was a good thing. I walked into the kitchen to see an extremely old man, and a boy. My mother left the room.

"Hello," I said. The man gave me a warming smile, while the boy looked at me as if I just murdered someone.

"Hello, Percy. I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts." He said. I looked at him funny. He had a British Accent... "Hogwarts is a school for special people-" Please note my eye roll. I was always sent to special schools. "- in Britian. And when I say special, I don't mean mentally issued, I mean wizards and witches." I looked at him in total disbelief. The guy was off his rocker.

**A/N: Hey guys! Haha.. Another new story... Go figure... But it's because I won't be on for another TWO WEEKS! Vacation, here I come! I just want to stock you guys up on as much writing as I can fit, and then make you guys wait. Hehe.. Ima mini Rick Riordan. I might get one chapter to the story of your choice in! PM me what story you want me to add another chapter too that I have created!**

**This includes:**

**Weasleys for a Month**

**Paige Malfoy Unknown sister**

**Percy Jackson New Death Eater (Even though it's complete, I'll add.)**

**Callie Potter: Demigod and witch**

**Demigods VS wizards**

**Ask the Demigods and wizards**

**Or this. Thanks! (An I have a feeling TeamLeo4Life will be here.)**

**Bad? Good? A simple :) or :( will do ! **


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

"So... Your basically saying I'm invited to a school for wizards and witches all the way in Britian?" I asked, confused. One thing I wasn't was a wizard. Or witch, I mean... I was pretty sure I wasn't a witch either.

"That's correct Percy." Albus said.

"Alright...? How do you know my name?" I asked. I was pretty sure these guys were just saying nonsense.

"Well, your a wizard." He said. I was just sitting in a layer of confusion.

Harry

When the guy walked in, I saw he had muscle. His sea green eyes were full of confusion, obviously he had no idea why we were there. I didn't even bother hiding my anger. I was looking into the eyes of my parents killer grandson. I didn't even bother asking Dumbledore who his grandmother was. It would probably make me hate the kid more. After Dumbledore said he was a wizard, he looked even more confused.

"Wait," He said, "Are you sure your not confusing me for someone else? Or.. Like..." He said, trying to find detailed the right word. I had a feeling he was hiding something, and Dumbledore couldn't see that too.

"Trust me," Dumbledore said, "We know it's you."

The kid looked uneasy, like he felt like we were playing a trick on him. "Who's that kid?" He finally asked, looking at me.

"Harry Potter." I said.

"Oh... Cool." He said.

"Well, do you accept our invitation? " Dumbledore asked.

"Um.. Yeah... I guess..." He said.

"We will see you tomorrow. We will be going to get your owl and wand, and we already have the minor things for you." Dumbledore said.

"Alright.." Percy said, still on edge.

"Good day, Percy." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah... Bye.." He said. And with that, me and Dumbledore apparated.

"Well that went well." I said, walking towards Ron's house.

"It went great compared to him knowing who he was." Dumbledore said. "He would've taken that chance to finish you off."

"True." I said.

Percy

I was confused. A wizard? Were they confusing me for a demigod? I wanted to ask them but if they weren't I could open a whole new door for questions. When they left I walked towards my mom, who was in the living room.

"Did you know?" I asked her.

"Know what?" She asked.

"That I was a wizard?" I said, confused.

"Yes, I did." She said calmly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. I wasn't going to get mad at her, she has good reasons for things.

"Because, you had too much on your plate. It could be dangerous for you as well." She said. I nodded. Now I knew they weren't lying.

"Im going to the beach."I sighed. It was right down the street.

"Alright sweetheart, dinners at 8."

"Kay Mom." I said, running outside. _A wizard? _I thought _like the people that do magic? Me?! Wow. That would've been helpfully during the Titan war. I don't want to be a wizard. I'd probably be more special than I already am. The only demigod son of Poseidon that's known of that's alive. I'm pretty special already, but also a wizard? I don't know ANY demigod-Wizards. I dont know if the Hecate children count though._

I was so tangled up in my own thoughts, I didn't even notice I was at the crowded beach. I sighed, and sat in the sand.

"Percy!" Someone yelled. I probably jumped a mile. I turned around to see Leo. He walked towards me, smiling.

"Hey Valdez!" I smiled. I had warmed up to the kids since he helped me kill the Hydra.

"What Are you doing here?!" He asked,sitting down next round me.

"Well... It is a beach... What are you doing here?"

"I live right down the street." He said.

"Cool, cool."

"Did you see Drew's face-" Leo started, but he was interrupted by loud sirens. People started screaming. Leo and I looked at the water, thinking it was maybe a shark. No shark. A huge wave was heading towards us. So huge, if it wasn't stopped, most likely it could submerge half of Manhattan. Maybe all of it. Quickly, I got up, and ran towards the water. I probably looked crazy considering everyone but Leo was running away. Leo trusted me. I got ankle deep into the water, and concentrated. I concentrated on the wave dying down, and I felt the familiar tug in my gut. It was oddly taking a lot of energy to get this thing down. I opened my eyes and saw why. There were some things flying in the air, seeming confused to why the wave stopped. I finally got it down while they were confused. There was an extremely powerful force that tried to get the wave up.

I walked out of the water, and immediately fell to the ground. You know... It wasn't that bad of a spot to take a little nap... I was extremely tired. All it was was getting a wave down... Why was it that hard?

"Percy, you okay?!" I heard Leo yell.

"What? Uh yeah.." I said, sleepily, getting up.

I turned around to notice one of the black things shooting towards me. I took out Riptide and uncapped it, ready to kill if necessary.


	3. Chapter 3

The black things were going fast. They seemed to pause right above my head, then decided to keep going. Okay then? Leo was immediately by my side.

"Percy, what the hell... Was that?" He asked. He seemed to notice how much energy that wave took out of me.

"Nothing, let's just forget it for now. We can see what it was later. Probably a sea monster." I sighed. He nodded.

"Oh! My friend Joey invited me to a pool party, He said I could bring a friend!" He said happily, "I could bring you!"

"Sure, why not." I said with a smile, and a yawn. It didn't help I was still tired.

"Alright then, let's go!" He said. Together we walked to his awesome car he built, it had auto drive, flying mode, guns, and even a little cookie maker. I pressed the button and a cookie shot out, straight into my mouth. I ate it, and looked at Leo with a huge grin. This guy was a fricking genius. We got to the Joey kids house, and he lived in a mansion. You could hear music playing out back,only a few cars lined the drive way, and flowers littered the green grass.

We walked down the stone path that led to the back yard, and I was happy to see not that many people, and a huge pool. I guess everyone was inside. Leo dragged me to the grill to see the guy named Joey.

"Hey Leo! Who's your friend?" He asked, eying me. He had brown hair, and a blinding smile. His eyes I could tell see because they were hidden behind glasses. He reminded me of a Joey from Yancy Academy...

"This is Percy Jackson-"

"Percy Jackson? Dude, weren't you that kid that totally got told by Brunner that you weren't smart? And the kid who made up a teacher called Mrs Dodds or something? Ouch! Ha, I'm Joey Garcia, I was in your algebra class and your history class at Yancy!"

I looked at him blankly. Joey? He was that rich kid that always tried talking to me. "Yeah. Hi." I said.

"Someones grumpy. Well, that's the pool, I didn't invite many people, so it's kinda like a private party, but yeah, okay. Have fun, get to know people, you know." He said.

"Alright." I said, with a nod and a smile. Leo and I turned around and made our way to the pool. Leo looked at me with a curious look.

"You know Joey?" He asked.

"Sadly." I said.

"He's a fun guy. I know him cuz he's Piper's cousin. Hey, you dont have your bathing suit on!". He said. I was still wearing my camp shirt and my black jean shorts.

"I can wear these." I said.

"Jeans take forever to dry though." He said. I gave him that look that said _did you really just say that?_ "Ohh..." He said.

"Yeah." I said with a smile. I took off my shirt, shoes, and socks, and I placed them on the chair that Leo's clothes were. I turned around to see some girls were checking me out. There were four. I gave them a tiny smile, then turned my attention back to Leo, who was jumping into the pool. He did a flip type thing, that ended in a belly flop. He came up and he was blocking his nose. I walked over to him, which wasn't far.

"Dude, come in! The waters fine." He said.

"I bet it is." I smiled. Then I got pushed in. I willed the water to make sure I got wet, so I didn't cause a commotion. I got up to the surface to see a laughing Piper and a smirking Jason. Leo was cracking laughing. Me and Jason started to act to like each other, yet we still hated each other.

"The look on your face... It was... Fricking hilarious!" He said.

"Well, I had no idea who the hell would push me in!" I said.

"Surprise!" Jason said. Piper then pushed Jason in, and she jumped in after him.

"Yeah, surprise!" Piper said when she came up, after Jason.

"How deep is this?" Jason said, grabbing onto the edge.

"7 feet and 4 inches." I said automatically.

"Well then." Jason said. I noticed he was having a little difficulty swimming.

"Can't swim sparky?" I said with a smirk.

"We're not all water freaks like you, Percy." Jason said.

"I almost forgot that you guys aren't as awesome as me." I said, smiling.

Someone swam over to us. It was a girl with pretty blonde hair and green eyes. "Hello," She said "I'm Kelley, my friends and I are gonna be playing some games, want to join?"

"Sure!" Leo said. She started swimming towards a group of people, towards the more shallow part of the pool. We followed. There were about 5 people, including Kelley, and besides us.

"What games do you guys want to play?" Kelley asked.

"Let's have a breathing competition." a boy with red hair said.

"Sure!" Another agreed.

"Wait," Kelley said. "Let's introduce ourselves. I'm Kelley, the red head is Randy, Sasha has the pink hair, Jessie, the one with the green eyes and red hair, Randy's sister, and Jaden. And you are?"

"I'm Percy. This is Leo, Jason, and Piper."

"Cool." Kelley said.

"I'm just going underwater." Sasha said, putting goggles on without the nose part. "Anyone want to do a breathing competition with me? One on one?"

"Me!" I said with a smile. "What does winner get?"

"Fifty bucks."

"You're on." I said. She smiled.

"Alright. You guys judge." She said, talking to her friends. "Ready... Set... Go!"

We went under. I could hear people talking from above water as I sank to the bottom. I breathed through the water, like usual. Leo and Piper were laughing. Jason looked bored. A few seconds passed, and the seconds turned to 30 seconds. That was it for her. She shot out of the water.

"Percy wins!" Kelley yelled.

"Surprise surprise." Jason muttered.

"Let's see how much longer he can stay..." Randy said. A literal minutes passed, and I was cracking up laughing.

"Is he okay?!" Kelley asked.

"Yeah he's fine. He does this a lot." Leo said

"Is he dead? He isn't moving." Sasha stated.

"No. The dead ones float." Jason said, annoyed.

I could hear random people gathering. "Someone should get him... Before he dies." Someone said. At that exact time I shot up towards the surface, and I smiled. I pretended to be gasping for air.

"Are you alright?!" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, why? Oh, by the way, you owe me fifty."

Jason rolled his eyes. When people stopped paying attention to me Jason looked at me. "Why would you do that?!" He growled.

"What?"

"Scam her!"

"She didn't even give me the money."

"And what if she did?"

"I wouldn't have taken it."

"Bull fucking shit."

"Whatever, why don't you take your stupid Roman thoughts over there."

"Why don't you shut up?"

"Don't make me kick your ass like last time, Grace." I growled. I noticed he was right up in my face. The waves were responding to my anger. Electricity was sparking off Jason. The mortals were staring. I didn't care.

"That was a once in a lifetime type of thing." He growled.

"Want to make a bet?"

"Fine." I spat.

"OUT of the water then."

"Why?"

"Unfair advantage."

I rolled my eyes and got out, followed by Jason. I took out Riptide, and he took out his coin. He flipped it as I uncapped Riptide. It turned into a sword. That second we went at it, him trying to stab me, as I did rolls. I forced the water to take him in. He yelped and thrashed. The mortals noticed nothing. Right then, I heard thunder, and I felt like I was being shocked by lightning, which I probably was, and I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guys, I know you don't like Jason being mean, but you'll see. It comes into play later. If you guys know my writing style, I tend to add twists. Everything happens for a reason. Just trust me guys. I also don't add very many author notes. Just throwing it out there, if you have any questions, ask. Do not hesitate..**

**Leo**

Piper and I didn't notice Percy and Jason were fighting until Percy pushed Jason in the pool. Well- the water dragged him in, but obviously Percy was controlling it. I honestly thought Percy and Jason made up, but I guess not. Well, now that I think of it, they would always give each other death glares behind our backs. And I think we know Percy and Jason have minor anger issues. Percy doesn't really get mad that often, but Jason, he is like a walking time bomb. After Percy and Jason got in that mini fight by the ocean, they have not been nice to each other.

Well, back to the point. We didn't get notice until it was too late. We saw the sky turn dark, and we heard thunder.

"Leo go do something!" Piper yelled. I think the wind was picking up, and boom. Jason was in the pool. The waves were picking up a bit, and people were getting out of the pool. The mortals probably noticed the thunder and lightning and got out.

"Alright!" I said, swimming quickly to the ladder. I knew they were not trying to kill each other. Maybe severely injure, but not lkill.

I got out and I jumped a mile when lightning hit Percy and he fell down. I had to act fast. I pushed Percy into the pool, knowing it would help him. I silently cursed Jason. Piper went and helped Jason out of the pool. I heard Percy start coughing.

"What is with you two?!" Piper asked.

"He started it." Percy said.

"Whatever." Jason said. I could tell Percy was in a bit of pain, even though he was in the water. What did getting shocked by lightning even feel like?

"Look, you guys need to make up. Seriously. What was this even about?" Piper said, adding a bit of charm speak.

"The fifty bucks." Percy said.

"Come on, really?" I sighed.

"He said I scammed her even though I didn't take the money." I said.

I gave Jason a smile. "Jase, you would of done the same thing."

"No!" Jason said.

"Alright. Well, why doesn't this ever happen at camp?" I asked.

"Because, Annabeth's there." Piper said.

"Oh... Makes sense now." I sighed.

**Percy**

We left shortly after me and Jason's fight. I really don't get why Jason hated me this much. I have to admit, he's normally a nice guy, and I know it wasn't just our fight before that he hated me. There was something else. I also know he didn't _try_ to kill me. That lightning bolt could've been way worse. I just felt tingly after, and could kill people, easily. Even if I was just pushed into the water. If I was dead, I highly doubt the water could bring me back. I honestly do owe Leo because I bet if he hadn't pushed me in right away, id most likely be in a lot more pain then I was. I went to bed early, around 6. Luckily, I had no dreams.

I woke up to sunlight shining through the blue curtains of my room. My room was pretty plain. A desk, a computer, and a bed. Probably some random stuff in my closet or under my bed. I was still sore from the day before. I blinked in bed, trying to remember what happened. Oh yeah, Jason. I wanted to talk to him. I didn't get why I got so mad at him, either. Probably since we're both children of the big 3. Well, whatever. I got up, and got dressed. I walked into the kitchen, and started to make pancakes for my mom and Paul. I know that they both probably had a long night last night, since they stayed out till about 10 on Tuesdays. I started cooking, and started planning out my day. Me and Annabeth were planning to hang out, since she was living in New York. Why not today? I poured pancakes onto the pan. Waited. Flipped them. Waited. Done. I put them on plates with butter and syrup, and I knocked on my mom's door lightly.

"What?" I heard someone grumble.

"Breakfast." I said. I heard them get out of bed, and then they opened the door, laughing. They walked to the table, saying a thanks.

"Hey Mum, I'm going out for a bit." I said, grabbing Riptide and my cell phone. I only used the phone in only emergencies.

"Alright!" She said, happily. "Be safe!"

"I will!" I said. She was happy. I walked out, checking my phone for messages. One from Frank. _Beach at 12. Annabeth and Hazel r gonna b there. Ur choice. Btw its the one close to ur house._

Wow. I'm surprised Annabeth hadn't thrown a dictionary at his head. I checked the time. 11:45. Enough time. I got in my mom's car, which was really mine, she used Pauls. I drove down to the beach which didn't take long, and I parked in the only available parking spot. I got out, and I looked around. They were sitting really close to the water. I walked over, and Frank, Hazel, and Annabeth was there. I smiled, and hugged her, as hard as I could. She pushed me off.

"What?" I asked.

"You got in a fight." She said.

I frowned. "It wasn't my fault..."

"Percy, you know better." She said.I gave her the baby seal eyes. She sighed, and kissed me. "I can't stay mad at you." She admited.

"I know, I'm irresistible." I said. She punched my arm.

"Whatever." She sighed. I noticed I was wearing my shorts with money in it.

"Anyone want a pizza?" I asked looking at the little food hut.

"Sure why not."Frank said. Annabeth and Hazel just nodded.

"Alright!" I said, walking to the food stand. I got to the counter, and ordered the pizza. I was started by a loud "_eh hem."_

I turned around to see the old guy and the boy. They were real? I thought it was just a dream.

**Which hogwarts house should Percy be in?! Give reasons!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy**

"Uh... Hi... So you guys weren't joking?" I asked.

"No, we were not." Dumbledore said.

"Uh. Okay..." I said.

"Hold on to my arm." Dumbledore commanded.

"Okay..."I said, grabbing onto his arm. With that, we instantly were going somewhere. It felt like we were going through a tube, and I was being squeezed tightly. I felt a bit sick. When we stopped, I had no doubt my face was green.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley!" Dumbledore said. **(A/N sorry know don't normally do authors notes in the middle of a story, but i know in the book Ollivanders is closed and the owl shop and stuff, in the 6th one, but I'm going to be keeping a few of them open for now.) **I looked around to see a joyful street, people were buzzing around. There was a few closed shops with broken windows, but you barely noticed them. Dumbledore gave me a key. "Vault number 104. Harry will know what to do."

"Sir, your leaving?" Harry asked. He gave him the 'Dont leave me alone with him!' look.

"Yes, I expect you to please explain the wizarding world to Percy. Thank you Harry." He said, and with that, Dumbledore disappeared. Harry started walking to a building that was huge, that I could see from here.

"So, uhm, Harry is it? Why do you hate me so much." I asked.

"Reasons I can't tell you." Harry grumbled.

**Harry**

Percy didn't really seem like a bad guy, and I knew I should have given him a chance at first, but I didn't. I just found anger. I was taking him towards Gringotts. Still, why would Dumbledore leave me alone with the kid? I checked to see if Percy was following me. He was. He had the most amazed/curious look on his face. I started explaining, on the way there. I talked about Hogwarts, firstly, but he didn't seem to be paying attention. I mean, he looked like he was trying to, but his attention always drifted somewhere else.

Finally we arrived at Gringotts. Two goblins guarded the front door, that Percy looked at like they were deadly. He was cautiously reaching for his pocket. I shook that off, and headed through the bronze doors. Percy followed, yet he stopped at the next set of silver doors, where the thiefs warning was engraved. He seemed like he struggled to read it. I was about to walk out the silver doors, but he asked "What does this say?"

"You can't read?" I asked. Call me rude, sorry, but it came out that way. He rolled his eyes.

"I can read. I just have Dyslexia." He said.

"Oh.." I said.

"So what does it say?" He asked again.

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there." _I said.

"Wow-"

"You'd be mad to try and rob this bank. I know. " I said. I walked in to see the place full of desks and goblins. I walked up to the counter.

"Hello, Harry Potter. Will you be going to your vault today?" The goblin named Gaintway asked.

"No thank you, I'll be taking him to vault 104 please." I said. His mouth dropped.

"I-I expect you have a key,of course?" Gaintway asked, surprised. I had no doubt this was the Slytherin vault or something.

"Yes sir."I said. Percy got the hint and took out the key. He nodded, and frowning, he got up.

"Foider, come please and take these two to vault 104." Gaintway said.

"Yes sir." Said a small little goblin who was shaky. He knew something about vault 104, and he didn't like it. He led me and Percy to the cart which you normally took to go to down to the vaults. He whistled and two more goblins jumped in the cart. Why so many?

"This is so-" Percy started, but the cart then started going top speed downwards. He was going to say cool no doubt. We were going really fast, and I still wasnt used to it. Percy looked like he was going to be sick, but like he was having fun. "Oh my gods this is so much fun!" He yelled. It was kind of fun- Wait, did he just say _gods? _Nevermind. We were going deeper and deeper into the bank, further and further. The cart slowed down as we plummeted straight through a waterfall. The cart stopped.

I looked around to see the goblins were soaked, and so was I. Percy wasn't, on the other hand. He was perfectly dry. That, wasn't normal. The goblins looked at us with shock, and yet the cart started moving.

"That, my friend, was the thiefs downfall. It catches thieves." One goblin said. The cart was going slower, and it entered a small tunnel. It was pitch dark, and going faster. I saw a light at the end. We finally entered a large room with floating candles at the top. The cart stopped. I looked at the four doors which were in front of me. One had a lion on it, one had a snake, a badger, and an eagle. These were the four founders vaults. The goblins rushed over, and me and Percy followed. Percy looked up, and he saw all the candles, so he kept walking, and he eventually tripped over his own foot into me, knocking me down.

"Sorry..." He grumbled, getting up, and helping me up.

"Its fine." I said. We looked back and saw the door was gone.

"Sweet!" Percy said, and ran in. I followed, and saw what he saw. Tons and tons of Galleons.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Uh Oh, Authors note. XD, anyways, double chapter for you guys! Hehe. This way the next chapter is deffinatley going to have the sorting, cuz I know you guys want to see that. Remember, tell me what house he should be in. And I'm thinking of maybe discontinuing this... Maybe... I'm not really good at Harry or Percy. Their both ooc. Maybe you could help? Tell me if there ooc for you guys. And, I have no experience being a guy. Sorry! :p enjoy.**

**Percy**

When I went into the vault, the one that had the snake carved on the door, I was amazed. There were torches lightning up the room, so you could see the many golden things on the floor. I was paying attention to the cases. Lots of things in glass cases. Harry was behind me, looking in amazement. I walked towards the end of the huge vault, seeing a small stick on it laying on a velvet pillow. The note attached to it was in cursive, which killed my eyes. It say something like '_To hte hier fo Sylhetirn'._ I think. Harry picked the thing up.

"Its a wand..." He said. I gave him a puzzled look.

"That's a stick. Aren't wands supposed to be black with stars on top?" I asked. I was serious.

"I'm starting to learn that your not the smartest kid." Harry said.

"Well, I'm not exactly a child of Athena- Oh gods, Annabeth is going to kill me." I said. I cursed in Greek.

"Erm.. I know it's not my business who Annabeth is, so I won't ask, but what did you say at the end?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." I said. Harry gave me the stick.

"That's your wand. You'll use it to chanel your magic." Harry said.

"Alright." I said. I looked at the ground. "Oh my gods, that's a lot of Drachmas!" **(Credit to Extended Experience) **Harry looked at me with that face that read 'what drugs are you high on?'

"These aren't Drachmas or whatever.. These are Galleons... Galleons, Sickles and Knuts." He said.

**Harry**

Something was up. I knew it. First off, I noticed a few weird things. How he always said "gods", how he used Athena casually in a sentence, and the simple things like his name being 'Perseus' (Dumbledore told me.) Percy, was Greek or something. I knew a lot about the Greek myths from when I was in my last year at school. Athena, was the goddess of wisdom. Also, why did Percy call them Drachmas? And what the hell did Percy say after he mentioned Athena? I know it wasn't English.

I explained to him the wizarding world. I guessed we didn't need to get him a wand, since he got Slytherin's old wand, I think. We did walk to the pet shop. "Now Percy," I said, he shuddered.

"Don't say that. You remind me of my old math teacher."He said.

"Alright.. Well, with owls, they deliver your mail, and stuff."

"Okay..." He said.

**Percy**

We walked into the store, and I saw tons of things. Owls, snakes, rats, cats, all of those things. I looked at Harry as he trudged ahead of me. I was looking at the owls when Harry called me over. I walked over to him.

"What?" I asked.

"Look at this owl, it's name is Perseus." He said. I looked at the owl. He was a brown tawny, and cute.

"Oh my gods, he's adorable... Much like myself." I said. Harry jokingly punched me in the arm. I could feel a friendship forming.

"Are you always this full of yourself?" He asked.

"Well my mom told me not to tell lies." I smirked.

"Wow, you remind me of Draco." He said. Draco ment Dragon in latin. Maybe they shouldve named Festus Draco. But Happy was cool too.

"But who names their child dragon?" I said. Whoops,was that part out loud?

"I didn't say dragon, I said Draco." He said.

"That's even worse then dragon. I mean, Draco?" I said, supressing laughter.

"Your name is Perseus. Who names their child Perseus?" Harry said. I instantly glared daggers at him.

"Only monsters call me Perseus, really. And then the gods.". I said. I really was sucking at hiding things at this point, but hey, who can blame me? My mind was filled with the fact I'm a _wizard._

"Monsters and Gods?" He repeated. He was obviously suspicious. Well, I had let a few things slip.

"Its an inside joke." I said. He nodded. He obviously didn't believe me.

"So, how do you like this owl?" He asked.

"Its- Wait, Jason?" I asked, looking at the blonde boy who was looking at the cats. He looked over when he heard his name, but he obviously looked me over. Lou Ellen was next to him. What...?

"The owls not Jason, it's Perseus."

"No the owls not Jason, the blonde kid is." I said. Now Jason turned around, actually seeing me. He tapped Lou, getting her attention, and pointing at me.

"Wait, how do you know Jason?" Harry asked me.

"We've met before.." I muttered, and I walked over. Jason had hatred in his eyes. I was going to try to avoid a fight, After all, we had been friends once before. I wondered why he just... Snapped. "Jason..." I started. I could feel the setting change from peacefull to tense. "Look, I'm really sorry for before... It's just, I don't know. You started it, and I followed." I said. I saw some of the anger retreat from his eyes. I continued. "Why do you all of a sudden hate me?"

"Your grandfather killed my mom." He growled.

"Woah, Kronos is your grandfather too." I said.

_"_Your _other _grandfather."

"My other grandfather died in a plane crash-"

"No, your other grandfather is a killer.

"So both of my grandfather's like to kill people?"

"Pretty much." He sighed.

"Well, look, I'm sorry man, but it's not my fault for my family's actions." I said.

"You're right, it's just, if you found out someone killed your mom, and one of your friends is their grandson, you'd be pissed too, right?"

"Yeah, I understand. I was just like what the Hades? Hi Lou. By the way, what are you guys doing here?"

"I'm a wizard." Jason said. "Gryffindor all the way!"

"No, Jason, Ravenclaw is where the party's at." Lou said.

"That party must stink. You probably just talk about books."Jason said.

"Not JUST books, poets and authors and oh, it's wonderful!" Lou exclaimed.

"Yeah, sounds like a real party." I scoffed.

"Is that what goes on in your girlfriends cabin?" Jason asked.

"Probably." I said. Harry then walked over.

"Hey guys, what's up? You know Percy?" He asked Jason and Lou.

"Yeah, We're kinda related in a weird twisted way." Lou said.

"Your related to Slytherin?" Harry asked Lou. Jason and Lou shook their heads.

"On his dad's side." Jason said.

"Oh." Harry said.

"Wait, Jason, is Thalia a witch?" I asked. He nodded. "Wait, do they know about Camp and stuff?" Jason shook his head no. I nodded.

"What?"Harry asked.

"Talking about our cousin." I said.

Right then and there I heard screams. Loud screams. Someone yelled 'What the Fu-' The three of us exchanged looks, and ran out the door. There we saw Blackjack the horse, eating a donut. I guessed from the girl running Away with the ripped Dunkin Donuts bag that Blackjack just stole her donut.

"He's your horse..." Jason whispered. I sighed. I walked over.

"Blackjack... _why?_" I asked.

"Oh, yo boss. Sorry,she had a donut." He said, swallowing the donut.

"Gods Blackjack, why are you here?" I asked.

"Your ride home. Tempest is coming too." He said.

"Wait what?" I asked. With that, I heard a crack of thunder. Tempest appeared, in the sky, circling down.

"Huh?" Jason asked.

"I don't know." I sighed. Jason came over.

"Can't you talk to them?" He asked.

"Guys, seriously, why are you here?" I asked.

"We were circling around, and I saw a donut shop, and Tempest was with me, but he told me we couldn't just walk into donut stores, so I saw a girl walk out, and she went into the Leaky Cauldron, then here. I stole her donut." Blackjack said.

"Why.. Are you in England?" I asked, shaking my head.

"A horse's night out. I followed Tempest when he brought Jason."

"Does that mean Arion is here...?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Good. That one has a filthy mouth." I sighed.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"Horses night out." I sighed.

"Can't forget the donuts." Blackjack said.

"And donuts." I muttered.

"Never forget the donuts." Blackjack agreed.

"Dude, I get it, donuts. Always donuts."

"Yes donuts."

I rolled my eyes. "Do eagles annoy you like this?" I asked Jason.

"Nope." He said. Lucky. I then noticed Harry putting on his total What the frick face, and people staring.

"Uh, Sparky, your a better explainer." I said. He then noticed everyone's eyes on us.

"Hey guys, this is none of your business. So go."He said. People started walking away.

"I'll be going." Lou said. We said bye, and it was just me, Jason, and Harry.

"Maybe we should go Perce..." Jason said.

"I want to take a walk in England." I said.

"Alright." Jason sighed. "Harry, you come."

"Okay?" Harry said. I think he was still trying to process this all. Blackjack and Tempest flew off, getting the idea.

We walked through Diagon Alley, I got distracted by everything. Floating things, everything. Jason noticed this. "I thought my ADD was bad." He muttered.

"Hey, mines ADHD, not ADD." I said.

"Same thing." Harry said.

We got to the 'Leaky Cauldron' or whatever it was called, and walked of. People whispered about the pegasi as we walked out. It was raining out.

"Percy..." Jason said.

"Yeah?"

"Erm..." He said.

"What? Oh..." I said, looking at my self. I was dry. I willed the water to get me wet. The rain here was cleaner if possible.

"Harry, where are some cool places to go to?" Jason asked.

"I don't know." Harry said.

"Alright then." I said. We walked a bit further. We were kind of in our own thoughts. Harry no doubt trying to piece things together, I was thinking of Annabeth, and who knows what Jason was thinking of.

"How's Annabeth?" Jason asked. Oh great, he was thinking about my girlfriend.

"She's going to kill me." I admitted.

"Why?" He asked.

"One for the fight, two for accidently ditching her to go to England." I said.

"You ditched her?!"He asked.

"Well Harry and Dumbleydorf came and picked me up. I kinda forgot." I said.

"First off, it's Dumbledore, and second, your going to have a broken arm dude, she told you not to leave her again. She's probably worried. Who were you with?"

"Frank and Hazel." I said. He nodded.

"Maybe you should text her." He suggested.

"Great idea." I said taking out my phone. 29 messages. Annabeth: Where did you go? Percy, wtf. Come on Percy. Percy, I'm getting worried. Percy, this isn't funny. Come on. PERSEUS JACKSON.

"I should call her..." I said.

"You should." Jason agreed. "But put it on speaker."

"Alright." I said. We walked over to the bench. I sat down, dialing Annabeth. It rang a few times, then she answered.

"Seaweed brain?" She asked.

"Hey Wisegirl." I said.

"Percy... I am going to kill you. Painfully." She said.

"Woah, Annabeth, calm."

"Why didn't you come back and LET ME KNOW?" She asked/yelled.

"It was last minute..." I said. Jason was laughing.

"Who's laughing?" She asked.

"Jason." I said.

"Huh?" She asked.

"I'll explain later. Got to go, see ya tomorrow. Bye!" I said, I hung up .

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." I said. Jason was still smiling, so I jokingly punched his arm

"Mrow." He said.

We were all soaking. I could get dry in an instant, and I bet Jason could make the rain go away, but Harry was drenched. I noticed his funky little scar on his forehead. "Where did ya get that from?" I asked, pointing at his forehead.

"Voldemort." He said.

"Who?" I asked

"Bad guy." He muttered.

"Okay, detailed explanation..." I said.

"I'll explain later..." He said. I got up.

"Maybe we should head back, because-" I said stopping short when I saw two people walking towards us, smiles etched on their faces. I tapped Jason, and pointed to the people. He got the picture.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Uh, bad people." Jason said. I got up and started walking the opposite way of the people. Harry and Jason followed.

"I knew I shouldn't have used the phone with two big three children, sorry!" I said to Jason. Alright, we were going to have to explain to Harry, or make up an excellent cover story, that would be worthy of a child of Athena. I looked behind us to see the people going faster, and if I was right, they had red eyes and claws now. Shoot.

"Its okay Percy.." Jason said, looking aswell.

"Dude, we're gonna have to fight them." I said.

"I know, but, magic doesn't work on some monsters." He said.

I turned around and they were right behind us, but in full monster form. They had red beady eyes, and claws super large, They were covered in hair, and they had razor sharp teeth. They were really tall, and their tails were huge. There were two of them. What the hell were they? I took out Riptide and clicked it, turning it into a sword. Jason flipped his coin things. Harry stood.

"Harry, run, we got this!" Jason said. Harry didn't run. He took out his wand, and yelled a random word. The thing wasn't affected.

"Perseus Jackson and Jason Grace," They hissed in unison. "What a nice meal you would make, sons of Zeus and Poseidon."

"Well, that sounds great and all, but I'm not in the mood to be eaten." I said.

"Me either." Jason agreed

One monster charged at him, one charged at me.


	7. Wow

Well. Its been so long since I updated... but Guess who's BACK?! ME! The update goal is Thursday. MAYBE SOONER. You guys as excited as me?! Hah. I should explain. DONT BRING OUT THE PITCH FORKS AND TORCHES, THE UPDATE IS COMING!


End file.
